Dragon Quest Reader Builders 2
by Castle-Lyria
Summary: Le builder parle est c'est normal car c'est vous, vivez votre propre aventure dans ce dragon quest builders 2 ! PS : L'histoire sera un lente, car je veux suivre un maximum le jeu tout en rajoutant mais détails (je ne suis pas mot pour mot, non plus) PSS : Attention ! Spoilers du jeu DQB2 ! Si vous n'y avez pas jouer ne lisez pas ! Pairing : Malroth X Reader
1. Chapter 1

Il fallait vraiment qu'elle se retrouve sur ce bateau, n'est-ce pas ? L'apprentie bâtisseuse du nom (de / d' V/n), c'était faite kidnapper puis amener sur ce bateau, la jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années était enfermée dans une cellule miteuse ou il y avait une paillasse et une jarre en guise de pot de chambre.

« Pas la chambre de luxe que j'espérais... mais bon, je suis toujours vivante, c'est le principal... non ? » (V/n) soupira en tordant ses (l/c) cheveux (c/c) par nervosité, une de ses mauvaise habitude, deux fantômes avec des faux montaient la garde devant sa cellule.

L'air était rempli de gémissements et de pleurs venant des autres détenus dans les prisons, certains maudissaient « Pourquoi ai-je choisi d'être bâtisseur ? » se disait-ils, la jeune femme soupira une nouvelle fois, elle n'avait pas tout compris mais elle savait qu'elle se trouvait sur le bateau qui considérait les bâtisseurs comme des ennemis.

(V/n) s'allongea sur la paillasse, l'air frais lui fit comprendre que ce fut la nuit, ou alors c'était à cause de l'humidité présente dans la cellule, dans touts les cas, la jeune femme regarda le plafond fait en bois puis elle ferma les yeux, « Je ne peux pas faire grand chose que de dormir, de toute façon, mieux vaux ne pas se battre »

La capitaine du bateau la réveilla le lendemain matin, « Aller ! Debout feignasse ! » elle sentit un coup de pied sur son genou, la jeune femme gémit au coup puis ouvrit les yeux pour se retrouver nez à nez avec un squelette possédant une épée, « … Bonjour »

« Oui ! Bonjour ! Ça à été difficile de te lever bâtisseuse !.. Tu es bien une bâtisseuse, n'est-ce pas ? » malgré son apparence effrayante, (V/n) ne se sentit pas intimider, elle entendit des gémissements venant de la cellule à côté de la sienne.

« Oui je suis une bâtisseuse » dit-elle avec un léger sourire, fière d'annoncer ce qu'elle était, le monstre la regarda de haut en bas, une ou deux fois, « Mouais... Tu n'as pas l'air d'une maîtresse bâtisseuse... Tu es une apprentie, non ? »

« … Oui, mais j'ai bientôt finis mon apprentissage » cela fit rire le squelette, « Ne me fais pas rire, voyons, quel apprentissage vas-tu donc finir ?! Ton existence n'est que de courte durée... Surtout si tu nous obéis pas ! Monte me rejoindre... Et dépêche toi ! »

(V/n) regarda le monstre s'en aller en courant ou en sautillant, elle ne pouvait le dire, les deux fantômes toujours présents devant sa cellule lui lancèrent un regard noir, elle devait se tenir à carreaux surtout si elle ne voulait pas mourir, pas maintenant.

La bâtisseuse attrapa son sac qui contenait son précieux livre rouge et sa plume favorite et décida de sortir de la pièce étroite, elle put sentir le regard des fantômes sur elle, suivit d'un claquement de métal, pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre qu'ils avaient violemment fermé la porte de prison, sans un autre regard, elle monta les marches.

La jeune femme senti la brise caresser ses (l/c) cheveux, ses yeux (c/y) scrutèrent les alentours, le bateau était rempli de toute sorte de monstres et les quelques humains enfermés dans les prisons, certains des monstres la regardèrent, certains avec un air mauvais, d'autre avec une expression de confusion.

(V/n) remarqua rapidement le capitaine du bateau, l'un des seuls squelettes de présents sur le navire, « Ah, te voilà enfin ! Tu t'es perdus ou quoi ? » la jeune femme secoua la tête, « Bon... Tient, mange-ça » son estomac grogna à la vue de l'algue qu'elle s'empressa d'avaler, « Depuis combien de temps je n'ai pas avaler quelque chose ? » pensa-t-elle.

Le monstre se mit à rire quand il la vit engloutir l'algue verte, « C'est bon, hein ? De toute façon, je t'ai fait monter parce que j'ai besoin de ton aide »

« Mon aide ? Mais je croyais que les bâtisseurs étaient vos ennemis... » Le monstre se figea sur place et la regarda, nerveux, il s'empressa de lui répondre, « Euh... Mais tu n'es qu'une apprentie, non ? Tu n'es pas une maîtresse bâtisseuse... Donc je peux me servir de tes... Talents, non ? » il parut hésitant.

(V/n) soupira et hocha la tête, mieux valait s'occuper pour passer le temps que de croupir dans une prison froide et humide, « Bien ! Du coup, j'aimerais que tu ramasse le bois qui s'est éparpillé sur mon navire ! Reviens me voir quand tu auras fini ! »

La jeune femme se retroussa les manches, « C'est tout ? Ah cela va être rapide ! » pensa-t-elle, en deux, trois mouvements, tout le petit bois fut ramassé et mit dans son sac brun, elle retourna voir le capitaine pour lui annoncer sa tâche finie.

« Ah tu as fini... Et si tu demandais aux autres s'il ont besoins de tes services ? » sans même lui répondre, elle se dirigea vers le mage qui fut en-dessous d'un drapeau violet, prête à faire sa tâche mais surtout de savoir ce qu'il se passait ici.

« Hum... Bonjour » le monstre la regarda, enfin, elle le pensait vu qu'il l'avait tourner son visage blanc et noir vers elle, « Vous pouvez me dire ce qui se passe ici ? » Le monstre la fixa pendant une bonne minute, qu'elle trouva particulièrement gênante puis il se tournis vers le drapeau violet et noir.

« Tu es la petite bâtisseuse de Cantelin ? » (V/n) acquiesça, « Nous sommes les héritiers de Kaos, les derniers, d'ailleurs, pour le maître de la destruction, nous devons anéantir tous ceux qui créaient surtout vous, bâtisseurs... »

« D'accord... Et... Ou allons-nous ? » le mage fit un rire glacial, la jeune femme fut déroutée mais elle n'en montra pas un signe, « Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir, enfant, tu vas mourir bientôt » (V/n) ne répondit pas, elle prit une grande respiration et posa, « Sinon, vous avez besoin d'aide ? »

Le mage se stoppa net, regardant la jeune femme qui ne fut aucunement terrifiée, « … Oui... J'ai besoins que tu fabriques des torches et que tu les places sur les blocs noirs, tient, prendre de l'huile pour les faire » La bâtisseuse ne dit rien, attrapa l'huile et se dirigea vers l'établi tout en ignorant le regard du mage.

Elle fabriqua rapidement cinq torches et les plaça sur les blocs noirs, puis elle dit au monstre que sa tache à été faite, « … Je vois... Tu es étrange, bâtisseuse... Bien, d'autres doit avoir besoin de ton aide... va »

(V/n) monta les escaliers pour trouver deux squelettes, le plus proche d'elle la remarqua, « Hey ! Tu n'es pas la bâtisseuse qu'on à chopé à Cantelin ? J'ai besoin de toi ! »

La jeune femme lui sourit, « Oui, quoi donc ? » le squelette se mit à rire, « Ah tu vois le sac d'os là-bas, je veux que tu aille le battre » elle regarda le second squelette, celui-ci regardait dans le vide, « Je ne suis pas bonne au combat... Bon cela me servira d'entraînement... Je suppose » pensa-t-elle.

« C'est d'accord » le squelette siffla ce qui alerta le second, « Hey ! Toi ! Je veux que tu te batte contre cette gamine ! Évite de la tuer, d'accord ! »

« Attendez... Quoi ?! » trop tard, le squelette chargea et la pauvre femme eut à peine le temps d'esquiver, « Ok... Tu vas voir » elle lui assena un coup de poing, « Quoi ?! Je lui ais seulement enlevé un PV ?! »

Le combat se déroula quelque minutes de plus, le squelette fini par s'effondrer puis se releva, « Ouais... T'es pas très forte, le tas de chair, c'est pas tes petits poing qui vont me blesser » vexer, (V/n) se tourna vers le premier squelette, ce-dernier se mit à rire.

« Ah ! Vous, les bâtisseurs, n'êtes pas très forts... » la jeune femme bouda et marmonna, « Si j'avais eu une arme, je l'aurais péter en deux le squelette... »

« Hmm, vraiment ? Alors dans ce cas, pourquoi tu ne te fabriquerais pas une arme ? » la jeune femme sorti son livre et le feuilleta, elle trouva rapidement la page qu'elle cherchait sortit sa plume et gribouilla dessus, « Ok, je n'ai plus qu'à la fabriquée »

« Montre moi ton arme quand tu l'auras finie ! » la bâtisseuse couru vers l'établi et créa rapidement sa nouvelle arme, un bâton de cyprès, maintenant armée, elle repartit voir le squelette.

« Voila ton arme... Bien, tu veux retenter ta chance ? » la jeune femme se tourna vers le second squelette, prêt pour le combat, « Quand tu veux » le premier donna son feu vert et un combat épique s'ensuivit...

...Ou pas, très rapidement le squelette se retrouva en tas d'os mais cette fois-ci il ne se relève pas, elle se senti fière mais coupable pour ce pauvre monstre, « Merci pour ton aide, gamine ! Retourne voir le capitaine maintenant ! »

(V/n) s'étira, le combat et tout ses allers-retours l'avait épuisée, et elle avait seulement eu une algue à manger ! Le capitaine la remercia, à peu près quand le vent se leva, « Hmm ? » touts deux levèrent la terre pour entendre le ciel gronder, « Une tempête arrive ! Bâtisseuse, retourne en bas ! Ta carcasse frêle ne survivra pas ici ! »

La jeune femme ne discuta pas et commença à descendre quand elle sentit un regard sur elle, celui-ci fut insistant, malveillant, se retournant, elle s'attendit à devoir combattre mais elle ne trouva personnes, les prisonniers était toujours en bas et les monstres s'affairaient sur le pont pour se préparer à la tempête.

(V/n) sortit de sa transe et descendit rapidement les marches quand soudain elle entendit crier, « Capitaine ! La cale ! Elle... » sentant les problèmes, la bâtisseuse se dirigea vers la source du bruit quand le bateau se mit à tanguer violemment, l'envoyant contre le mur lui faisant perdre connaissance pendant quelques secondes.

« ...-tisseuse ! Bâtisseuse ! Vient ici ! » les hurlements réveillèrent (V/n) qui grogna sous la douleur, elle tituba en se levant mais elle put marcher jusqu'à la cale, en entrant elle aperçu, plusieurs trous présents dans la coque, le capitaine lui hurla de le réparer.

Malheureusement, réparer un trou en causait deux autres et ainsi de suite, quand il ne restait plus de matériaux, la coque se fendit laissant rentrer l'eau, « J'ai été content de te connaître bâtisseuse ! Ne m'oublie pas ! »

Quand soudain l'eau les submergèrent et elle ne put prendre qu'une profonde respiration avant que l'eau l'engloutit entièrement la plongeant dans le noir complet...


	2. Chapter 2

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs regarda autour de lui, une île déserte avec des cadavres de monstres et d'humains, il cligna des yeux et bailla, « Ok, où est-ce que je suis ? »

Le jeune homme se leva et partit vers la plage, le ciel avait une couleur vert clair, il fut curieux de cet apparence, le ciel est pourtant censé être bleu, non ?

Sans se poser plus de question le jeune homme marcha le long de la plage quand il tomba sur le corps d'une jeune femme, celle-ci respirait toujours, inconsciente mais vivante, il prit quelque secondes à la regarder puis il décida qu'elle pourrait lui être utile, alors le jeune homme attrapa son bras et la tira hors de l'eau pour la poser sur un morceau de bateau en bois.

Son réveil prenant trop de temps, l'homme partit, si elle mourrait, tans pis, et si elle survivait... Elle pourrait peut-être lui être utile...

(V/n) se mit à tousser violemment, crachotant l'eau qui restait dans ses poumons, elle prit de profonde respiration et ouvrit les yeux, elle fut accueillit par un ciel vert, elle prit deux secondes pour se remettre de ses émotions puis se leva.

« Ou est-ce que je suis ? » avec difficulté, la jeune femme se leva et regarda ses alentours, tout ce qu'elle pu voir fut les restes de la carcasse du navire ou elle avait été depuis... une heure ? Une journée ? Elle l'ignorait complètement, « Bon rester ici à se morfondre ne va rien changer, (V/n) ! Il faut que je trouve des survivants ! »

Elle ne trouva personne sur son côté de plage quand elle entendit quelqu'un parler, « Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? » ce fut une voix masculine, un survivant, se dit elle, enfin elle n'était plus seule sur cette île, poussant avec ses mains le sable, elle arriva à passer de l'autre côté.

(V/n) aperçut un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux rouges vifs, portant un simple tissu violet, un pantalon bouffant orange, des bottes, une ceinture rouge avec un médaillon en forme de crâne, un collier avec des dents et des gants de la même couleur de ses yeux, « …... Ok, je suis morte et je me retrouve avec le dieu du sexe en personne, c'est ça ? Merci déesse ! » pensa-t-elle.

Quand la douleur lui revint, la jeune femme sut qu'elle n'était pas morte, « Tant mieux ! » l'homme aux cheveux noirs s'approcha, « Hey ! T'es qui la demi-portion ? (Vous êtes plus petite que lui) »

« (V/n), et je ne suis pas une demi-portion ! Je suis une bâtisseuse ! » l'homme fut confus, « Une bâtisseuse ? Je ne sais pas ce que c'est... Mais bon, mes félicitation du coup. »

« Oh faite, tu veux voir quelque chose de morbide ? » ce fut au tour (d'/de V/n) d'être confuse, « Morbide ? Quoi donc ? » l'homme se mit à rire, « T'as qu'à me suivre ! Oh, et je m'appelle Malroth ».

La bâtisseuse suivit le jeune homme du nom de Malroth sur la plage, il la mena d'un autre côté du récif où jonchaient plusieurs cadavres de monstres et d'humains, «...C'était ça que tu voulais me montrer ? »

« Ouais ! Je me demande ce qu'il leur est arrivés ! » il se mit à rire, la jeune femme se mit à penser que l'homme était un monstre déguisé en humain, mais il était bien comme elle, sauf à part les oreilles pointus et les yeux rouges vifs.

Le toussotement d'une femme les surprit touts les deux, « Hé ! Il y en à une qui est encore vivante ! » Malroth se tourna vers (V/n), « Tu sais quoi ? On devrait mettre fin à ses souffrances, je vais m'en occuper » dit-il avec un grand sourire, « Laisse-moi lui parler d'abord... » le jeune homme soupira mais laissa la bâtisseuse parler au cadavre vivant.

« Hey, tu vas bi-... » (V/n) ne put finir sa phrase que la femme aux cheveux roses se leva d'un coup et les regarda tous les deux, elle eut une expression d'effroi, « Des pi-pi-pirates ! Vous voulez m'enlever c'est ça ! Laissez-moi tranquille ! »

Ni Malroth, ni (V/n) n'ont eut le temps de dire quoi que se soit que la jeune femme s'enfuie vers la petite cabane au nord, « Dis donc, qu'est-ce qu'elle détalle... Ok, maintenant je vais m'occuper d'abréger ses souffrances »

Malroth parti à la poursuite de la jeune femme aux cheveux roses « Attend ! » sois il ne l'entendit pas ou l'ignora mais il continua sa course, soupirant (V/n) décida de le suivre ne voulant pas voir un cadavre supplémentaire.

Elle entendit le cri de peur de la jeune femme quand elle poussa la porte, « S'il vous plaît ! Laissez-moi en paix ! » Malroth craqua ces doigts impatient de commencer le combat dont il a envie, la jeune femme (c/c) soupira, « Écoute, nous ne somme pas là pour te faire du mal, je suis une bâtisseuse et j- »

La femme à la couette rose la coupa, « Mais oui ! Je me souviens de toi ! Tu te baladais sur le navire tout en aidant les monstres. Avoue ! Tu étais de mèche avec eux ! »

« Quoi ?! Mais non ! J'étais aussi prisonnière ! » La jeune femme souffla, « Hmph... De toute façon, cela veut dire que c'est un peu de ta faute pour notre situation, alors tu vas m'aider ! »

« Euh... » Malroth fut perplexe, « T'aider ? Et pourquoi elle le ferait ? » La jeune femme bouda, « Ce n'est pas à toi que je le demande, l'homme des cavernes ! Alors tu veux m'aider ? » la jeune femme à la couette rose ignora le regard que lui lançait Malroth et attendit une réponse de la bâtisseuse.

« Euh... Oui, je suppose » en regardant aux alentours, (V/n) constata que leur nouvel abri possédait quelques trous, « Ok... Je vais retaper un peu l'endroit... Malroth, viens avec moi » la jeune femme empoigna le poignet du garçon et le sortit de la cabane avant qu'il ne commette un meurtre.

« Bon... T'es sur que tu ne veux pas que je mette fin à nos souffrances ? » la bâtisseuse lui fit un regard confus alors qu'elle ramassait divers bouts de bois pour leur abri, « Nos souffrances ? »

« Ouais, on va devoir bosser pour cette peste » Malroth soupira faisant rire (V/n), « Qui y a t-il de drôle ? » la jeune femme secoua la tête, le sourire aux lèvres, « Rien, je te trouve amusant »

« Vraiment ? » la bâtisseuse acquiesça puis elle se mit au travail, après plusieurs minutes, elle eut finit, créant ainsi une salle pour elle et ses nouveaux compagnons.

« Ce n'est pas le grand luxe mais je suppose que ça ira pour l'instant » la femme aux cheveux rose regarda son nouvel endroit avant de se tourner vers (V/n), « Bien, bâtisseuse ! J'ai besoin de manger, après tout ce qu'il s'est passé, tu peux aller me chercher une coquirisée et me la faire cuire ? »

« Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi tu as dit oui... Et je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi je t'aide... » la bâtisseuse eut un petit rire, « Parce qu'elle a raison ! On va mourir de faim si on ne trouve pas de quoi manger et puis tu m'aide pour qu'on aille plus vite »

« Si tu le dit » les bras charger de coquillages, Malroth et (V/n) les posèrent près de l'établi, « … Il va me falloir de l'huile... » la jeune bâtisseuse regarda sa table de travail quand elle vit une petite fiole rempli d'un liquide jaune posé devant elle.

« Prends-le, j'en aurais pas besoin » la bâtisseuse remercia le jeune homme et créa une torche tout en imbibant le tissu d'huile, elle y fit le feu au bout et tendit le bâton à Malroth, « Tiens-moi ça, s'il te plaît » sans poser de question, il l'attrapa.

« Voila, mets la torche par-dessus » Malroth s'exécuta et posa le bâton dans le feu, les flammes léchèrent les bout de bois entasser avant de prendre feu, « Waouh ! C'est génial ! »

« Merci Malroth. Je suppose que tu as faim, non ? » le jeune homme regarda (V/n) se mettre au travail, « Et voilà ! Plus qu'à attendre et nous aurons notre repas ! »

« Super ! Je ne sais plus quand j'ai manger pour la dernière fois » la jeune femme fut confuse, « Tu ne te rappel pas ? » Malroth secoua la tête et soupira, « Non, ma mémoire me fait défaut... je ne me souviens que de me nom »

« Oh... Je suis désolée » le jeune homme lui fit un sourire, « Ne le sois pas, je me souviens d'un truc au moins » il bailla, ce qui fit rire la bâtisseuse, « Ok Malroth, et si je nous faisais des lits, pendant que notre repas cuit »

« Ouais, t'as besoin de quoi ? » (V/n) lui pointa divers herbes sèches, « Juste une dizaine d'entre elles »

« Pourquoi je l'aide ? » se posa Malroth alors qu'il ramassait les herbes que lui avait demandée (V/n), « Ce n'est qu'une demi-portion, en plus... Bah, c'est pas comme si je pouvais faire autre chose... »

« Tiens, voilà ce que j'ai pu trouvé » Le jeune homme posa toutes les herbes sur la table, « Merci Malroth... Ah ! D'ailleurs, tient, mange ça c'est encore chaud » (V/n) lui tendit la coquirisée cuite, « J'ai plus qu'à me mettre au boulot... Ah, je suis fatiguée » pensa-t-elle.

Les lits faits et posés dans l'abri, les estomac enfin plein, le trio peut enfin se poser, la jeune femme du nom de Lulu c'était endormie après avoir mangée seuls (V/n) et Malroth étaient réveillés.

Ce dernier voulant voir si il pouvait créer, il avait demander à l'apprentie bâtisseuse si il pouvait se servir de l'établi.

« D'accord, c'est partit ! » le sourire aux lèvres, Malroth tenta de créer quelque chose mais seul une fumée noir leur explosa aux visages, « Quoi ? » le jeune homme fut confus, « Qu'est-ce que j'ai mal fait ? » (V/n) lui fit un sourire « Et si tu essayait de faire comme ça »

Malgré de nombreuse tentatives, toutes ratées, Malroth finit par baisser les bras, « … Je suppose que c'est plus dur que ce que je croyais » la bâtisseuse tenta de l'encourager, « Bah, laisse tomber, je suis plus doué pour détruire des choses »

(V/n) regarda son nouvel ami s'éloigner, « Arf... Il y a sûrement un moyen de lui remonter le moral... Ah ! Je sais ! » la jeune femme sortit son marteau et commença à travailler.

« Hey ! Malroth ! » le jeune homme se retourna, « Tiens, cadeau ! C'est pour toi ! » la bâtisseuse lui tendit une massue en chêne, « Wah ! C'est pour moi ?! Merci (V/n) ! C'est sûrement le meilleur cadeau que j'ai jamais eu ! »

Il le testa, « Sacrés mouvement ! Tu t'y connais en combat ! » Malroth lui sourit, « Ouais ! D'ailleurs ça te dit qu'on le teste ? J'ai sentis des monstres dans le coin ! »

« Bien sur ! Je te suis ! » l'homme sourit, prêt à se battre, il accompagna sa nouvelle amie dans une grotte ou des monstres y logeait, en arrivant, les créatures les ont aperçus et ont engagés le combat.

« Hmm ? J'ai l'impression d'être plus fort, pas toi, (V/n)? » la jeune femme frappa dans sa main, « Ouais ce combat était génial ! » Malroth fut confus, « Qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire avec nos mains ? »

« Hein ? Ben, un ''high-five'' ! C'est une façon de dire qu'on est content d'avoir réussi ! »

« Vraiment ? Je ne savais pas... Enfin je ne suis pas trop doué avec les gens » (V/n) lui sourit, « C'est pas grave, elle bailla, bon, et si nous allions nous couchés ? Je suis fatiguée ! »

« Ouais, je te suis jusqu'à la cabane » touts deux retournèrent dans leur nouvel abri, ignorant que le lendemain serait le début de leur nouvelle aventure...


	3. Chapter 3

(V/n) gémit quand elle sentit quelqu'un la secouer et lui parler, « Seulement cinq minutes de plus... » elle sentit une tape sur son genou, « Non ! Réveillez-vous tous les deux ! »

Se forçant à ouvrir les yeux, la bâtisseuse vit Lulu entrain de réveiller leur nouveau compagnon masculin, « … Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne t'ai pas encore tuer... »

(V/n) et Malroth regardèrent la jeune femme aux cheveux roses faire les cents pas devant eux, elle s'arrêta d'un coup et pointa du doigt le seul homme présent, « Tu peux avouer Malroth ! »

Le pauvre homme confus se tourna vers la bâtisseuse pour une quelconque explication, « Euh... Lulu, tu veux que Malroth avoue quoi ? »

« Son vol, voyons ! Avec sa dégaine ça ne peut être lui ! » Tous deux se lancèrent un regard confus, « … Et il aurait voler quoi ? » la jeune femme aux cheveux rose se mit a bouder, « Ma coquirisée ! » Malroth se leva pour sortir son arme « Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que je voudrais en faire de ton truc pré-mâché ? »

« Avoue-le ! Seulement toi pouvait le vouloir ! » avant que cela ne dégénère (V/n) se plaça entre eux, « Hey ! Vous allez pas vous battre pour ça ! » Lulu se détourna, « Mais j'ai faim maintenant ! » la bâtisseuse soupira puis sourit, « Je vais t'en faire une autre ça te v- »

Elle fut coupée par Malroth, « Une seconde... Cette aura est différente de celle d'hier... Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien être ? » sans attendre une réponse de ses deux ''amies'' le jeune homme quitta leur abri, « Hey ! Venez voir ça ! »

Curieuses, toutes deux sortirent rejoindre Malroth, pour voir un marteleur doré briser la montagne pour révéler un escalier, « … Hey ! C'est sûrement mon voleur de coquirisée ! Suivons-le ! »

« T'es lente... On aurait dû te laisser en bas... » Lulu souffla, « Tais-toi ! Vous avez plus d'endurance que moi ! Je suis une dame ! »

« (V/n) est une dame aussi, elle ne traîne pas comme toi » la jeune femme aux cheveux (c/c) regarda l'échange entre les deux, puis elle attrapa le poignet de Lulu pour la hissée, « Aller, ton voleur de coquirisée ne nous à sûrement pas attendu »

Le vieux marteleur brillant les attendait au sommet des escaliers, au niveau d'un temple, « Ho-Ho-Ho ! Vous voici enfin ! »il sautilla sur place en les regardant, « J'attendais la venue de quelque comme toi, depuis longtemps (V/n) ! »

Confuse, la jeune femme se pointa du doigt, « Moi ? » ses deux partenaires étaient aussi hébétés qu'elle, « Oui ! La venue d'une bâtisseuse sur cette île ! » Malroth les coupa, « Écoute le vieux, on parleras des talents (d'/de (V/n) ) plus tard ! Il se passe quoi sur cette île ? Et la couleur du ciel ? »

Le marteleur rit, « Voyons mon enfant ! J'y-j'y-j'y venait ! C'est là (qu'/que (V/n) intervient ! » Il s'arrêta une seconde, « Mais d'abord, peut-tu-tu-tu réparer le temple, je te prie ? »

Malroth grogna et croisa les bras, « Tu ne vas pas faire ce qu'il te dit ? » pourtant la jeune femme eut l'air pensive, sortit son livre de son sac, feuilleta plusieurs pages et traça rapidement les marques de son plan sur le sol, surprenant ses deux amis.

« Waouh ! (V/n) ! Tu as fait ça en deux secondes ! Comment tu as fait ?! » Malroth tenta d'obtenir des réponses de la bâtisseuse, elle bégaya un moment et fut couper par le marteleur, « Ce plan est parfait ! Vite-vite-vite construis-le ! » s'échappant de la poigne de l'homme, (V/n) ouvrit les coffres et ramassa ce dont elle eue besoins.

En deux, trois mouvements, le temple fut à nouveau construis, le vieux marteleur fut ravie, Malroth fit un high-five avec (V/n) pour avoir fini le plan, elle lui fit un sourire, « Bravo, mon enfant ! Tu-tu-tu as crée ce plan et-et-et construis le temple en peu de temps ! »

« Pour-pour-pour te remercier voici un petit cadeau ! » L'ermite tendit à la bâtisseuse un marteau en bois comme le sien qu'elle empoigna, « Trop cool » ses yeux scintillait de bonheur, regardant son nouvel outil.

« … J'aimerais avoir un marteau aussi... » Malroth se perdit dans ses pensées, s'imaginant brandir un marteau, « Merci, M'sieur l'ermite » le marteleur sautilla plusieurs fois, « Mais de rien mon enfant ! Seulement, ce n'est pas le seule cadeau que je t'offre ».

Le monstre leur expliqua, qu'un jour un bâtisseur était venu sur l'île pour faire de cet endroit un paradis sur terre, mais au fil du temps les créations se détériorèrent jusqu'à leur disparition totale ne laissant que les plaquettes de couleurs.

« Je te fais cadeau de cette île, (V/n) ! » Ils furent surpris des paroles de l'ermite, « … Vous me donnez toute une île ? Mais je n'ai fais que réparer le temple ! »

« Et puis qu'est-ce qui te donne le droit de donner tout cette île ? » Malroth demanda, « Oh-oh-oh, je suis le gardien de cet île ! Je peux en faire ce que je veux ! De plus-plus-plus, cela faisait longtemps que j'attendais la-la-la venue d'un bâtisseur ! »

La jeune femme (c/c) réfléchit, avec toute une île à sa disposition elle pouvait en faire ce qu'elle voulait, et laissée libre court à son imagination ! « Tu peux me laisser rester sur l'île (V/n) ? »

Lulu la fit sortir de ses pensées constructrice, elle lui fit un sourire et acquiesça, « Moi aussi (V/n)... Enfin le temps de retrouver la mémoire » la bâtisseuse se tourna vers Malroth, « Bien sur ! Autant que tu veux Malroth ! »

« D'ailleurs je veux nommée cet endroit Lululand ! » les deux compagnons se tournèrent vers la jeune femme aux cheveux roses, « Hein ? »

« Comment ça Lululand ?! Ici ce sera MON empire funeste ! » la bâtisseuse laissa ses deux nouveaux amis se battre, « M'sieur l'ermite ? Merci pour l'île mais j'aimerais trouver un moyen d'avoir de la verdure... »

« N'en dis pas plus-plus-plus, jeune fille ! Tu trouveras ce que tu cherche à Verchamps ! Une terre pleine des richesses de la nature ! » (V/n) fut pensive, « Merci mais je suppose que ce n'est pas par ici... Et nous n'avons pas de bateau... Je sais encore moins naviguer... Et cela m'étonnerais que les deux qui se battent savent le faire... »

« N'aie crainte jeune fille ! Je sens qu'un-un-un bateau arrive ! » à ces mots un navire amarra au quai, surprenant la jeune bâtisseuse, elle attrapa rapidement les poignets de ses deux compagnons et les traîna avec elle, « Plus le temps de se chamailler vous deux, l'aventure nous attends ! »

Ils arrivèrent au quai, un petit homme légèrement grassouillet descendit du bateau, il se présenta en tant que capitaine Barbebrune, « C'est parfait ! Cap'tain ! Vous pouvez nous emmener à Verchamps ? »

« Verchamps ? Pourquoi ? » La bâtisseuse donna un coup de poing en l'air, « Pour une nouvelle aventure ! On va trouver comment donne du vert à l'environnement ! »

« Oh ! Et penser à ramener des concitoyens pour Lululand ! » Malroth lui lança un regard noir mais ne dit rien, le capitaine se gratta le menton... « Verchamps ? Ouais, je peux vous y emmener ! Mais ce ne sera pas gratuit... » L'homme tressaillit au regard que lui envoya Malroth

« Euh... Enfin juste de pouvoir rester sur l'île quand vous ne partez nulle part... Hé hé... » nerveux, il retourna sur son navire, « Bon, Malroth, Lulu en route ! » (V/n) et son compagnon montèrent à leur tourne sur le bateau, « Lulu, quest-ce que tu fous ? Monte sur ce rafiot » La jeune femme secoua la tête, « Désolé, mais non, je reste ici, après ce qu'il s'est passé sur l'autre bateau... Je ne peux pas reprendre la mer... Mais je vous laisse le soin de ramener des concitoyens et le moyen d'ajouter de la verdure sur Lululand ! »

Le navire commença à partir, « Pour MON empire funeste tu veux dire ! » étant trop loin pour entendre sa réponse, Malroth eut un sourire narquois et s'installa sur le beaupré (… J'ai fait des recherches ça s'appelle comme ça...) « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je m'installe... Allez viens ! » Prenant une petite bouffé de courage (V/n) rejoignit son compagnon en s'asseyant dos à lui, « Hé hé... C'est sympa... »

Le voyage dura plusieurs heures, Malroth et (V/n) se sont mis à discuter sur tout le trajet comme des enfants, et enfin navire arriva au quai de Verchamps, tous deux s'étirent à l'arrivé, « Ah... Enfin... Arrivé ! »

« On à surtout eu de la chance d'être tout court... J'ai vraiment cru qu'on allait coulé avec ce rafiot qui tanguait comme pas possible ! »

« Ha ha, laisse tomber, Malroth ! Allons voir ce que nous réserve Verchamps ! »


	4. Chapter 4

Très vite Malroth et (V/n) se rendirent compte que Verchamps n'était pas vraiment la terre décrite et entendu par l'Ermite, la terre possédait une drôle de couleur, elle était boueuse et collante.

Pas un fruit, un légume ou même une fleur, et l'air puait comme si une tonne de mort-vivant avait élu domicile sur ces lieux, « Eurk... Tu es sur qu'on va trouvé ce qu'on est venus chercher ici, (V/n) ? L'environnement est bizarre, y a pas une once de verdure et ça put comme si quelqu'un avait laissé un panier de fruit trop mure au soleil... »

La bâtisseuse eut dû mal à trouver de quoi le contredire quand ces yeux se posèrent sur une espère de cœur rose battant, elle le montra à son compagnon masculin, « Quoi ?.. C'est quoi ce truc ? On dirait une espèce de fruit rose qui bat ? »

Malroth fut plus courageux, tandis (que qu' (V/n)) resta à quelque pas de lui le regardant touché le truc rose visqueux quand celui leur explosa au visage, « Wah ?! Qu'est-ce que... ? »

« Berk... Ce truc dégueu vient de nous exploser au visage (V/n) !... Je sais pas pourquoi mais je commence à bien aimé cet endroit ! » La bâtisseuse lui fit un regard neutre, « Je sais pas pourquoi mais ça me surprends pas... »

« T'as dis quelque chose ? » Nerveuse, la (c/c) secoua la tête plusieurs fois, « Bah... M'en fous... Par contre je sens qu'il y a de la baston par là-bas ! Suis-moi ! » (V/n) fut obligé de suivre Malroth qui s'éloigna progressivement.

Après un dure combat, où Malroth à dégommer plus de monstre que la bâtisseuse, « Je suis tellement nulle » pensa-t-elle regardant son compagnon ranger son arme sans montré la moindre transpiration du précédent combat, « Allons voir la tête bleue »

La ''tête bleue'' se présenta sous le nom de Berthille en tant que meilleure fermière de l'île, « Je suis (V/n), bâtisseuse ! Et c'est Malroth... l'amnésique » La jeune femme fut confuse pendant un instant puis déclara à la bâtisseuse... Que justement elle ne devrait pas déclarer être bâtisseuse.

« Pourquoi cela ? » Berthille se mit à rire, « La bonne blague ! Comme si quelqu'un ne savait pas pourquoi il ne faut pas dire qu'on est bâtisseurs ! En tout cas suivez-moi ! Je vais vous montrer la meilleure ferme de Verchamps ! »

Après un échange de regard confus, (V/n) et Malroth suivit la jeune femme à travers les terres de Verchamps.

Puis, après, plusieurs minutes de marche le groupe de la tu-sais-qui, est arrivé sur la plus belle ferme de l'île... Ou de ce qu'il en reste... Les deux compagnons avaient du mal à se dire que l'endroit sans bâtiments, sans herbe, avec sa terre collante et son air qui pu était la plus belle ferme de Verchamps.

« … Dis (V/n), à ton avis... C'est quoi la plus moche ferme de Verchamps ? » demanda Malroth à la bâtisseuse qui resta silencieuse, la jeune femme ne savait pas quoi dire quand une explosion retentit suivit du cri de Berthille.

(V/n) aperçut deux hommes et se pressa d'aller se présenter mais au moments elle s'annonça comme bâtisseuse, l'un d'entre eux, Philibert elle croit, prit tendis que l'autre, Augustin se mit en colère, « Une bâtisseuse ?! Je ne reste pas près de l'ennemi des Héritiers de Kaos ! » avait-il dit.

(V/n) et ses amis regardèrent les deux hommes s'éloignés, Malroth se mit à grogner « Qu'est-ce qui ont tous contre les bâtisseurs ici ? » La jeune femme aux cheveux bleue soupira, « Ce n'est pas grave Malroth, en tout cas, j'espère que toi et (V/n) pourrez m'aidez à reconstruire la ferme de Verchamps ! J'ai attendu ça depuis longtemps ! »

Et ce fut le début d'un nouvelle aventure pleine... d'agriculture, avec le peu de terre qu'ils leur restait, la bâtisseuse et la fermière s'attelaient au champ, Malroth les regarda faire (Après avoir détruit une des graines en la serrant trop fort, « Ma grain e ! » avait criée Berthille).

(V/n) construisit un point d'eau et en profita pour construire deux salles, « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » La bâtisseuse se stoppa dans sa tâche, regardant son ami aux oreilles pointus, « Je construis des chambres pour nous »

« … Pourquoi deux ? » la jeune femme tapa contre l'un des clous en enfonçant la planche du toit d'une des salles, « Eh bien, je pensais mettre nos amis dans une chambre et nous dans une autre » elle s'expliqua au regard confus de son ami, « J'ai besoin de calme pour faire mes plans, Malroth et je sais que tu n'aime pas trop le contact avec les gens... Sinon je te mets avec eux et je garde la chambre pour moi. »

A son refus catégorique de dormir dans une salle de plus de deux personnes (lui y comprit) (V/n) finalisa le toit de la deuxième salle quand Berthille l'interpella, les choux avait commencé à poussés, et cette dernière voulait lui montrer les fruits de leur travail.

L'homme aux cheveux brun / orangés fut étonné de voir des légumes poussé tandis que le barbu était toujours en colère fasse à la construction et touts deux repartirent dans leur coins.

Enfin la bâtisseuse posa la question qui lui trotta dans la tête depuis un moment, « Pourquoi les gens d'ici ont en horreur les bâtisseurs ? » Berthille rit mais quand elle aperçut le visage sérieux de son amie elle s'arrêta.

« Oh... Tu ne plaisante pas ? Tu ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi les bâtisseurs ne sont pas aimés ? » Malroth les rejoignit en entendant la fin de la conversation, « Ben non, sinon on te le demanderais pas. »

« En faite ce n'est pas vraiment qu'ils ne les aimes pas... C'est juste... Que tout le monde sait que les bâtisseurs sèment la désolation et le désespoir dans leur sillage. » la jeune femme se tût en évaluant les réactions perplexes de ses amis « Bref ! Pas d'inquiétude à avoir ! Je pense que les bâtisseurs sont des gens formidables ! »

« … C'est juste qu'on nous as répété ça toute notre vie, alors c'est difficile pour certain de changer d'avis » son regard triste suivit Augustin puis son sourire revint « Au faite tu as vu l'énorme cloche derrière toi ? »

« Tu veux dire la dorée ? J'ai une étrange envie de taper dessus » Berthille l'empressa d'aller le faire, (V/n) s'approcha de la cloche suivit de près par son compagnon masculin, « Un grand coup ! » Malroth regarda la bâtisseuse tapait de toute ses forces sur la cloche.

Le son résonna dans l'air, alors que les deux voyageurs sentirent un étrange pouvoir traversé les plaines, les trois habitants de Verchamps s'approchait de la cloche, Augustin fut le premier à s'exprimer, « Bâtisseuse ! Qu'à tu donc fait ?! Quelle est cette étrange énergie qui parcourt mon corps ? »

« Wah ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait bâtisseuse mais j'ai une étrange envie de travailler la terre ! » Berthille rejoignit Malroth et (V/n) sur l'estrade de la cloche, « Bravo (V/n) ! Tu as réussi à faire changer d'avis Philibert et Augustin ! Moi aussi, j'ai envie de travailler pour bâtir mon rêve ! »

La nuit tomba, par chance la bâtisseuse avait finit les deux salles et les avaient meublés, allongée sur sa paillasse nouvellement faite, la jeune femme écrivit toutes ses nouvelles idées quand une ombre bloqua la lumière, (V/n) releva la tête.

Elle rougit en voyant son compagnon masculin torse nu, montrant ses muscles, ses cheveux noirs coulait en cascade dans son dos, « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » la jeune femme se racla la gorge essayant le rougissement de prendre sa place et échouant lamentablement.

« Euh... Je note les idées qui m'ont passée par la tête après que j'ai sonné la cloche » Malroth regarda les différents croquis de meubles et d'objets, « Ouais... C'était bizarre, comme une étrange énergie circulant dans l'air » (V/n) acquiesça en reprenant son dessin.

Une partie de la soirée se passa ainsi jusqu'à ce que Malroth lui vole son livre pour le fermer et le ranger dans le sac à dos des amie, en déclarant qu'il en avait marre et voulait dormir, donc il obligea la bâtisseuse à éteindre la torche et de s'endormir à son tour, sachant qu'une nouvelle série de tâche lui serait confiés le lendemain matin .


	5. Chapter 5

Le matin venu, (V/n) bailla en s'étirant, elle aperçu Malroth toujours endormit, ronflant doucement. Un petit sourire aux lèvres, la bâtisseuse se leva et sortit de la pièce nouvellement construite.

Le soleil réchauffa sa peau froide, la jeune femme vit les trois fermiers aux boulot, Berthille s'approcha d'elle tenant un étrange bulbe bleu, « Hey ! Berte ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

La tête bleue rougit au surnom et tendit le bulbe à son amie, « Bonjour (V/n), je voulais te donner ça avant que la nuit ne tombe... Mais bon... Du coup, je te le donne maintenant tu peux peut-être le planter au centre de la ferme » se détournant de son nouveau logement, (V/n) aperçu un étrange rayon bleu traversé le ciel.

La bâtisseuse décida d'y planter le bulbe, en douceur, une étrange lueur bleue sorti du bulbe et le début d'un arbre poussa, « Tu sais faire pousser des arbres maintenant ? » surprise elle se retourna pour voir Malroth en face d'elle mal réveillé, « On dirait » dit-elle avec un sourire.

Berthille s'approcha d'eux regardant avec crainte le nouvel arbre, « Oh, non ! On est peut-être aller trop loin... Le maître de la destruction va vraiment venir nous tuer ! »

« C'est qui ça, le maître de la destruction ? » La jeune femme les regarda perplexe, « Attendez... Vous ne savez pas qui est le maître de la destruction ? » les deux secouèrent la tête, « Donc... Vous ne savez pas non plus qui sont les Héritiers de Kaos ? » Encore, tous deux secouèrent la tête.

« D'accord, je comprends mieux... Bon je vous explique, ici, à Verchamps, nous suivons les préceptes du grand prêtre Kaos qui nous sont transmis par les Héritiers de Kaos, la construction sur l'île est un pêché capital »

Malroth et (V/n) furent surpris de son explication mais cela éclaircissait pas mal de chose, la discussion fut coupé court à l'apparition soudaine de Philibert qui leur prévient de l'arrivé d'un certain pâtre.

Comme l'a dit le jeune homme, un monstre en robe blanche avec un logo en forme de chauve-souris noire arriva à la ferme de Verchamps, Malroth dégaina son arme et se plaça devant la bâtisseuse.

Le pâtre s'approcha de l'arbre, « Qui a planté cet arbre ?! » Il regarda les constructions (de d' (V/n)) « Qui a osé faire ça ?! Répondez-moi infidèles ! » La jeune femme (c/c) sorti de la protection (forcée) de son ami et s'avança vers le monstre, « C'est moi ! Je m'appelle (V/n) et nous construisons une ferme ! »

Furieux, le pâtre leva son bâton, la boule verte s'illumina en rouge, « Comment ?! Vous osez souillez mon île avec vos infâmes créations ?! Vous allez en payer le prix » Malroth força (V/n) à reculer derrière lui prêt à agir, les trois fermiers tremblaient de peur aux paroles du monstre.

Berthille dit d'une voix tremblante, « S'il vous plaît ! Je suis celle qui as décider de planter les choux et le bulbe ! Ne punissez pas (V/n) parce qu'elle est bâtisseuse ! » Cela sembla en quelque sorte calmer le pâtre qui concentra son regard sur Malroth et (V/n).

« ...Une bâtisseuse dis-tu ? Cette petite idiote ? » Le jeune homme aux cheveux grogna à l'insulte à l'encontre de son amie, le monstre l'ignora, préférant tourné son regard sur l'arbre, il fut étonné à la vue, « Une seconde... Ne serait-ce pas ? »

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que t'a le monstre ? » Le pâtre ne prêta aucune attention à Malroth, il marmonna dans sa barbe, « On dirait un jeune Vénérarbre... L'ancien protecteur de Verchamps.. »

Il se tût quelques instant puis s'exclama, « Écoutez moi bien, mes ouailles perdues ! J'ai vu le fruit de vos efforts et j'ai décidé de vous épargnez ! Enfin, cela seulement, si vous faites pousser cet arbre, si jamais il flétri et meure vous pouvez aussi vous considérez comme tel ! »

« Comment... Comment peut-on faire pousser un arbre ? » balbutia Berthille, le pâtre se tourna vers la jeune fermière, « Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, mon enfant, les vielles légendes de Verchamps raconte comment faire pousser un Vénérarbre aussi grand et fort que l'ancien »

Le monstre expliqua à toute la petite communauté ce qu'ils fallait faire, les tâches consistant surtout au travail agricole, la première tâche, la plus simple est de faire pousser quinze choux, après avoir assuré et rassuré sur la décision d'aider à faire pousser le Vénérarbre, (V/n) se mit tout de suite au travail.

La jeune femme planta rapidement cinq autres choux, laissant Berthille et les autres faire leur travaille, Malroth décida de s'approcher d'elle, « Hey ! (V/n) ! » cette dernière le rejoignit, le garçon pointa l'un des choux mur pour la cueillette, « Ça à fini de pousser ? »

« Oui ! Attends une petite seconde.. » Avec la force qu'elle pouvait trouver en elle, la (c/c) sortit le chou de la terre, elle le lava rapidement, sentant les yeux de son compagnon sur elle, déchirant le chou en deux, elle donna une partie à Malroth.

« Mange, on n'a rien avalé depuis hier » (V/n) avala en quelque seconde le chou, calmant enfin les gargouillement de son ventre, alors que Malroth n'avait pas encore touché au sien, « Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Mange-le ou je te force ! » Cela fit sourire le jeune homme « Vas-y, essaie, je veux voir ça »

Défi accepté ! En moins deux, la bâtisseuse attrapa le chou, monta sur ses genoux et força le légume dans sa bouche... et en moins de deux, Malroth attrapa ses poignets et inter-changea leurs positions.

(V/n) rougit en voyant son compagnon sur elle, ce-dernier attrapa le chou et le croqua à pleine dents tout en s'écartant de la jeune femme, « Pff, même pas capable de me faire avaler un légume »

« Hey ! Tu mange le-dit légume ! » Malroth lui fit un sourire narquois, « Peut-être, mais c'est moi qui est décidé de la manger tu ne m'as rien forcé du tout » la bâtisseuse bouda faisant rire son compagnon masculin.

La matinée passa rapidement, grâce à plusieurs construction, (« Va t'occuper en tuant des monstres, Malroth ! »), mais le premier problème arriva, le manque de terre saine pour agrandir le champ devenait une vraie épine dans le pied.

« Mais avant cela, il faudrait au moins le blé ! » Avait déclaré Berthille en indiquant à (V/n) et Malroth l'emplacement d'une ancienne ferme, et ce, après plusieurs minutes de marches et de multitude de combat, la moitié commençait par Malroth, les deux voyageurs arrivèrent sur le lieu préciser.

Ils rencontrèrent une jeune femme aux nattes blonde, démoralisée, elle ne fit pas attention aux deux nouveaux venus, demandant seulement un bâton de cyprès, grâce aux nombreux combats gagnés par elle et Malroth (surtout par Malroth) elle eut l'idée de fabriquer une simple épée en pierre.

Sa nouvelle arme créée et équipée, (V/n) donna son ancien bâton à la jeune femme qui la remercia, « Comment ? Tu la fabriquée ?! » la blonde se présenta sous le nom de Mylène, mais la discussion fut brusquement arrêter par l'arriver de nombreuses fourmis en fer.

Après la bataille, le soldat remis ses grains de blé à (V/n) et, souriante, cette dernière lui indiqua la direction de la ferme, lui assurant qu'elle serait en sécurité, « Je peux me battre ! » Avait-elle répondu mais accepta néanmoins sa proposition, bien qu'elle soit hésitante à l'annonce (de d' (V/n)) étant une bâtisseuse.

Grâce à Mylène, la bâtisseuse et Malroth trouvèrent un londuleux, une espèce capable de changer la terre contaminée en une terre saine.

« Bien sur... Fallait qu'on se batte... » Avec un visage neutre, (V/n) se tourna vers son compagnon, « Malroth, je t'en prie, à toi l'honneur » l'homme aux cheveux noirs eut un sourire narquois et se jeta dans la bataille sauvant ainsi un nouvel allié précieux, Léonbric, le londuleux qui allait sauvé leur tête en aidant à faire poussé le Vénérarbre.

Le temps de retourner à la base, il faisait nuit, la communauté accueillit le nouveau venu, Berthille et (V/n) en profita pour planter des choux et le blé nouvellement acquis, le monstre rose se décida à les aidés en donnant à la bâtisseuse des boules de composte.

Elle n'eut le temps de les posés quand Malroth l'attrapa comme un sac à patate déclarant qu'elle ne servirait à rien si elle ne dormait, l'incitant à se coucher après le « Tu es faible si tu ne dors pas » (Se rappelant du moment où elle à faillit passer par-dessus bord en s'endormant sur le navire).

Malroth éteignit la torche, (plus en la détruisant), poussa (V/n) sur son lit qui eut à peine le temps de se remettre de la violente poussé tandis que l'homme s'écroula sur son lit qu'il avait replacé la veille a trois pieds, « … Bonne nuit, Malroth » Elle ne reçu qu'un grognement en réponse.


End file.
